


Private Paradise

by gwenthemonster



Category: R1SE (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:08:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gwenthemonster/pseuds/gwenthemonster
Summary: 依旧取名废
Relationships: 刘俊孝X姚琛
Kudos: 14





	Private Paradise

“你嫂子呢？”刘俊孝昂首阔步走进房间，劈头盖脸地问。

“呃…”年轻男孩一脸紧张和为难，“哥，我真拉不住他…”

“妈的。”刘俊孝轻声骂一句，一刻不停地往后门走。年轻男孩跟上去，一边赶趟地解释，“我跟嫂子说了不行，真的，哥，我说太危险了，但他就，他就冲我笑了笑，我回过神去追他，但他跑得贼快，我追不上啊…”

“知道了，不用说了。”刘俊孝头也不回地冲他挥挥手。“别跟来。”

出了后门走过一片草丛，就到了后山，视野开阔的瞬间，刘俊孝就看见一个高挑修长的身影跨在停着的摩托车上，从头上摘下头盔。

天已经开始变暗，橙红色的夕阳中，发现了刘俊孝存在的姚琛一点也没有害怕的样子，反而灿笑着向他跑过来。

“哥哥！”

刘俊孝板着脸，身体却自发做出反应，伸出双臂环住了姚琛的细腰，抱着他转了一圈。

“哥，你回来了～”他笑眯眯的眼睛甜得不行，扒拉着刘俊孝的肩膀，小脸蛋还红扑扑的，“你的车真是太酷了！”

黑脸实在板不住了，刘俊孝叹了口气，“不是说了你还没证，不能自己骑，要乖乖等我回来的？”

“可是我已经会了啊，”姚琛软软地笑着说，“不会有事的。”

刘俊孝是在夜店里碰到姚琛的。说实话在夜店里泡妞对他来说算不上新鲜，但有句话怎么说的来着，有时候在家门口也能捞到宝。

那会儿姚琛染着火红的头发，穿着一身黑色皮衣，尤其是皮裤，紧得像画上去的，纤细紧实的长腿和浑圆的屁股形状一览无遗；刘俊孝从二楼看他跳了会儿舞，觉得眼睛都要着火了，心下盖章了是个极品，吞了口手里的龙舌兰就下了楼。

近看更不得了，一张巴掌大的小脸画了烟熏妆，狭长的眼角艳得要人命，刘俊孝没费多少功夫就把人带到了他的卡座——他做事一向干脆麻利，肌肉纠结的臂膀把那小细腰一揽，低沉的撩拨语句凭借身高优势低头往小美人的耳朵里一灌，他便红着脸笑盈盈软绵绵地靠在他怀里了。

“来。”他搂着男孩的肩膀，另一只手端起酒杯。“我请你。”

“啊，我，我不太能喝的。”小美人声音很柔和，神态也不似舞池里那般冷艳，眨眼睛的样子特别生动。刘俊孝越发着迷了。

“说啥呢，”他朗笑道，“不能喝会来这儿玩？你可别唬哥哥。”

“…”男孩看了看他，又看了看他手里的酒杯，又看了看他，“好吧。”

他没有接过玻璃杯，而是用纤长的手指抓住了刘俊孝的手腕，像被喂食的小猫咪一样，就着他的手喝下了那杯酒。

刘俊孝看着他低垂着扑扇的睫毛，突然也觉得口干舌燥了。

男孩微微皱着眉头，不带喘气地仰着头喝掉最后一滴，然后小小地咳嗽了两下。

这酒度数不滴啊，竟然叫他一口闷了。

“不错，真够野的。”刘俊孝自言自语一般地低声说，不掩兴奋。

“啊？”男孩看了看他，神色带着疑惑。

妈的，漂亮，可爱。刘俊孝舌尖舔了舔牙齿。今晚有得吃了。

谁知道小美人说不能喝是真的不能喝。本来在卡座里，刘俊孝只是想跟他亲热亲热，就把他抱到腿上坐着，谁知道小美人哼哼唧唧地就开始在他怀里扭，简直箍也箍不住，刘俊孝把他转过来一看，得，就那一杯，已经喝大了。

就算刘俊孝再猛，也没有在公共场合干上的打算，他半抱半架着姚琛在附近开了间房，全程男孩就像融化了的蜜糖，黏在他身上。

“姚姚？姚姚？”男人把他放在床上，心里可惜，嘴上还要咬着牙哄，“你喝醉了，先睡觉好不好？”

男孩出了汗，眼妆也有些化开了，这还没干嘛呢，就已经一副淫乱艳丽的模样。刘俊孝不得不提醒自己，他虽然不是什么正人君子，但也是一个有原则的男人，去上一个醉到神志不清的男孩，不是他会做的事。

“睡觉…嗯…和哥哥睡觉…嘛…睡…”姚琛一边含糊不清地哼哼着，一边用柔嫩的脸颊去蹭刘俊孝的颈侧，浑身的酒气混着一股清甜的馨香在后者鼻尖萦绕。

刘俊孝额头上都要暴青筋了，“你可别逼我了——”

他话还没说完，姚琛突然脸色一凝，刘俊孝立马反应过来，又捞起他冲向卫生间。

姚琛对着马桶深呼吸几次，又捂住嘴做了几个吞咽的动作，刘俊孝看着都嫌憋屈。

“别忍了，想吐就吐，吐出来就好了。”他又给他倒了杯水，递给他。

姚琛轻声说了谢谢，接过水杯喝了两口后摇了摇头，眼眶红红的，但是开口克制又坚定，“没事，我能忍住的…”遂又深呼吸几次，脸色缓和下来，看起来好像真的过去了。

“自控力真好。”刘俊孝不禁感叹道，“你这到底是醉还是没醉啊。”

“刚刚是有点…”姚琛不好意思地抬头看他一眼，“难过了一下，现在就好多了。”

他两腿撇开着坐在地上，脸上还带着晕开的浓妆，巴巴地望着男人，眼神倒是很清纯。刘俊孝咳了两声，伸出手拉他，“行了，那洗个澡睡吧。”

姚琛比他小一圈的手被他握在手心里，站起身来。“对不起…”他垂眸咬了咬嘴唇，“我们还是可以…”

“？”刘俊孝愣了一下，“你真爱不按常理出牌啊？”他笑着摇摇头，“就你现在这样…算了，就当我怜香惜玉了。” 

谁知话音刚落，男孩就往前迈一步凑进他怀里，手指按着看不见的琴键抚上了刘俊孝的肩头。

“我不是什么…脆弱的东西。”他轻声说，抬眼看进刘俊孝瞳孔，“你也不是第一个。”

本来只是隐秘流动的微妙的暧昧气氛如伏虎般猛蹿出来，刘俊孝鼻翼翕张，笑了，“你还是学生吧？”

姚琛显然没料到这个问题，又露出那种疑惑的可爱神情。“嗯？”

“宝贝儿，我可不是你那些斯文的大学生同学，”刘俊孝俯身在他耳边沉声道，“你不知道真正的男人干那事儿是什么样的。”

姚琛已经很懂得怎样安抚焦躁的男人了。

他熟练地摇晃着腰胯，上上下下地骑着刘俊孝怒涨的阴茎。男人受用地粗喘着搂着他的腰，把脸埋进他胸乳弹软的肉里。

男人的肉棒又长又粗，就跟他整个人一样充满了劲道。他俩的第一次，这根东西可说是重组了姚琛的三观。他撅着屁股趴在床上，被刘俊孝干得仿佛全身散架，边按男人的要求哀叫自己是“哥哥的小母狗”，边往床单上流口水的时候，才知道自己之前的性经历都是那样苍白无味。

传说中的“一夜成长”，他算是体会到了。

如今姚琛已经学会了怎么伺候这根大家伙，懂得在往下坐的时候放松，好让它进到最深，在抬起屁股的时候缩紧，让湿热的甬道蠕动嘬吸那经络遍布的柱体；当然这过程是互惠互利的，他也学会了怎样用这根大家伙让自己舒服，每次都碾过最甜美的那点，撞到深处的花心，再怼着花心使劲磨，就能让他两股战战，浑身发抖，爽得娇吟不断。

“哥哥…嗯…嗯啊、啊——不、呜…不要生气了…呜啊…”

“不生气…”刘俊孝强壮的躯体往前倾。

姚琛知道刘俊孝享受他不多见的主动，但他也知道男人最爱的还是全权的掌控，所以当男人把住他的大腿根掰开到最大时，他只是配合地往后倒，啜泣着用手肘往后撑住自己，胯部顺从地往前送，让男人能更激烈地插他两腿之间饱满多汁的肉穴。

“真乖。”

姚琛被撞得整个人在床上来回摇晃，眼神涣散地看着自己被男人肆虐得一片狼籍的下身，一个哭喘间深粉色的阴茎就被插射出白浊来，但他很乖，他不会求刘俊孝停一停，他的身体已经学会了接受绵延不绝的激烈快感。

“喜欢骑哥哥的哈雷，还是喜欢骑哥哥？”刘俊孝痞笑着问，“哪个骑得爽？嗯？”

“都…”他一个都字还没说利索，就被刘俊孝一个猛顶差点给撞飞出去——要不是男人扣着他的大腿。他尖叫一声，哭着改口，“喜欢骑哥哥…啊、啊、啊…哥哥…让姚姚…最爽…嗯啊…爽死了…肚子…里面…烧起来了…呜…”

“以后听不听话？”

“听…听话…姚姚最、最听话了…啊啊…哥哥…轻…噫呀…又要丢了…不行…呜…”

每次和刘俊孝做爱，姚琛都会觉得仿佛全身都是敏感点，特别是下半身，好像失去了一切其它功能，只为承受性快感而存在。他迷蒙中感到熟悉的坚实臂膀将他包裹，而他只需要在无尽的快乐中不断下坠、下坠，然后飞旋至一个私人天堂。

他早已撑不住上身，瘫在床上，只有双腿被分开举着，男人又从他两腿间钻上来，埋头吮吸他鼓胀的乳头。

“宝贝儿，还要吗？”

他哆嗦一下，“要…~”

END

一个没啥关系的番外：

刘哥：别在他面前喊他“嫂子”，他不喜欢那套。  
小弟A：哎，明白了。

小弟B：嫂子早上好！  
小弟A：你说啥呢，他可不是咱嫂子（使眼色  
姚姚：？嗯，早上好...

姚姚：哥哥，你手下的人好像还是不服我…怎么才能让他们接纳我呢…  
刘哥：？？？谁欺负你了！老子去教育教育！

小弟A：突然背后发凉…


End file.
